1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes washing machine which agitates the laundry by forward and reverse rotations of a pulsator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional clothes washing machine includes a washing tub 20 fixedly disposed in a body 10 of the washing machine, a motor 30 arranged under the washing tub 20, and power transmission means 50 installed under a middle portion of the washing tub 20 which receives a drive power of the motor 30 through a belt 40 and then transmits it to a spin-drying tub 60 or a pulsator (agitator) 70.
The spin-drying tub 60 for spin-drying the laundry by way of centrifugal force generated by the motor 30 is mounted at the end of the power transmission means 50 within the washing tub 20. The pulsator 70 is rotatably disposed at an inner bottom of the spin-drying tub 60, and the pulsator 70 repeats forward and reverse rotations (i.e., oscillates) according to the power of the power transmission means 50. That oscillation disturbs a water current in the spin-drying tub 60, and simultaneously agitates the laundry thereby carrying out the washing.
As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of vanes 73 radially protrude from an upper surface of the pulsator 70 at regular intervals with a central shaft 72 formed at a center of the pulsator 70 so as to disturb the water current and at the same time agitate the laundry during washing and rinsing steps.
In addition, water supply means 80 for supplying the washing water into the spin-drying tub 60 is disposed at a rear of the body 10 of the washing machine.
The washing tub 20 is provided at a bottom area thereof with drainage means 90 for draining out the washing water within the spin-drying tub 60.
As shown in FIG. 1, the water supply means 80 is provided at a bottom area thereof with detergent dissolution means 100 for dissolving detergent therein by supplied water and for supplying the dissolved detergent solution into the washing tub 20 and the spin-drying tub 60.
However, there is a problem in the conventional washing machine thus constructed, in that the plurality of vanes 73 produce a water current shown in FIG. 3 which causes the laundry to be entwined and entwisted when the pulsator 70 oscillates during the washing and rinsing steps.
The entwinement and entwistment of the laundry cause reduction of washing and rising efficiencies in the washing machine.